


Night and Day

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, prompt, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr for some Smornby going out to a bar, having sex and then cuddling in bed with breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

Smith and Ross made their way back to the table with the cold drinks in hand. Ross scooting in after Smith, so the auburn haired man could talk to Sips again about something Ross didn't catch. Ross looked over at the dance floor to see Trott and Lewis dancing away without a care, obviously the gin/ beer had been a bit too much for them. Turning back to the group he began talking with Sjin and Duncan about some random gaming news that had popped up that day. He laughed and smiled as both began to argue about what had happened in their recording session earlier that day, as he listened, Ross could feel eyes on him watching his every move. Ross didn't know for sure but he could have sworn that Smith was watching him.  
Smith was watching, about as discreetly as a teenager with their first crush in school. Every time Ross laughed it caught Smith's attention and he wavered on the conversation he would have with Sips. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ross smiling, that cute little grin, no wonder so many fans fancied him, when he smiled the room lit up. Every so often Ross would do the nervous licking of his lips, something that he had never picked up on until he was reading one of the Twitch chats where fans were going crazy and saying how cute he was doing that. Since then Smith hadn't been able to stop noticing it, regardless of where they were, even when they did streams he found himself watching Ross.  
"Yo Kermit," Sips gave him a little kick under the table. Smith jumped slightly and turned to Sips.  
"What?"  
"I know you fancy his sweet ass but no need to ignore me for him," Sips chuckled and took a sip of his cider. Smith glared at him before shifting slightly away from Ross. Sips only laughed noticing the small movement. With a roll of his eyes, Smith stood up and muttered about needing some air.  
As he stepped out to the cold beer garden air Smith noticed it was relatively peaceful, apart from the mumbling music from the main room. Walking a little away from the smokers who stood close to the door laughing away. He leant up against the wall and took a deep breath, looking up he noticed the last bit of sun light that peered over the fall lights away from the distant buildings. Smith smiled to himself as he remembered the fondness Ross' had last time they went to America, stating that he loved having a nice drink while watching it. Sappy, as Trott had muttered but Smith he thought it endearing, and to be honest there was nothing wrong with having a nice drink and watching the evening come to life.   
"You know, you're not meant to leave your drink unattended," a voice called to the side of him. With a little jump Smith was surprised to see how easily Trott had surprised him. Especially considering how many pints the little man had already. "Some randy pervert might use it to jump you," Trott joked as he leaned against a wall next to him.  
"What like you, you dirty fuck?" Smith gritted his teeth like he usually did in his testing manner. He expected a 'ooo dirty', to come from Ross as it usually did, but there was nothing as Smith remembered the other was inside; and his smile faded slightly.  
"Just ask him would you?" Trott laughed as he folded his arms and watched the smokers return inside the building, leaving them alone. Smith turned to the smaller man as he noticed the smirk on his lips. "Oh come on. He likes you as much as you do him," Trott chuckled and shook his head.  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
"Oh, like how you were both blushing at each other when we first entered the bar and Turps knocked you two in to each other?" Trott raised an eyebrow and Smith blushed, he looked away attempting to calm himself down.  
"It was cold outside," Smith retorted attempting to blame the weather for the state of his cheeks. Trott made a sarcastic acknowledgment sound, before the sound of the door opening a little away from them. Both turned to see Ross walking out of the building and towards them.  
"Alright?" He smiled to them as Trott pushed off the wall.  
"Yeah mate," Trott smiled and patted his arm. "I'm about to go back in." Trott walked past Ross and turned to look over his shoulder. "Oh by the way," he commented as he opened the door, letting the music escape, "Smith fancies you mate." Smith's mouth dropped and he stuttered to try and respond but Trott had casually walked inside as if he had said nothing at all.  
Smith turned expecting Ross to start laughing at him, only he saw the younger man blushing at the ground. Nervously Ross licked his lips before giving a glance at Smith,  
"True?" Ross attempted to keep his voice calm, as if he was merely curious to the answer, but a little of his desperation escaped with the word. Smith gulped, not to sure what to say, he merely nodded.  
"Yeah mate," he spoke and rubbed the back of his neck. "For a while..." He muttered quietly hoping that Ross wouldn't hear it. Ross' eyes lit up slightly and the blush on his cheeks thickened.  
"I guess," Ross paused, "I guess I could like a big idiot like you too." Smith laughed at the response, typical Ross to make a joke in an awkward situation. Smith smiled and took a step towards Ross and placed a small peck on his lips. It was nothing much, but it was something to reassure how genuine he was being. As he pulled away his eyes made contact with Ross' for the first time, there was a spark between them and a wide smile was on his face before he once more leant into Ross for another kiss. This one was longer and deeper, he wrapped his arms around Ross and pulled the man closer. He almost pulled away until the other man returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Smith hooked his fingers into Ross' belt as the other carefully and almost gingerly nipped at his lips.

* * *

 

By the time Ross was through the door of his apartment, a rush of energy that he had never felt before hit them. Their hands had to touch each other and their lips had to kiss. Smith's kisses were rough but sweet, he demanded so much power from Ross and he was willing to be over powered by his slightly taller friend. Smith was calling the shots, the way his hands caressed down Ross' body, over his hips and to his waist where he gripped his jeans and pulled them closer. Ross moaned as he felt the other man's erection against his own leg. Smith's lips moved to his neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt to give him more access. Smith pushed him against the door and bit lightly at Ross' neck causing a gasp to escape his lips. Ross rolled his head to the side as Smith's hands pulled at his belt harshly, there was no time to waste with Smith, he wanted the smaller man out of those jeans and that shirt that had so perfectly framed Ross' body. Ross pulled at Smith's hair, forcing his head up so he could kiss his red lips. Ross pulled Smith's body closer so he could feel everything he could offer. Smith chuckled into their kiss and pulled back slightly, his breath warm on Ross' panting lips. His hands threw Ross' belt across the room before grabbing his hands,  
"Bedroom?" That smile he gave, Ross had never seen it before. He looked like a wild cat who had just caught its prey and was waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Ross nodded slowly as his cheeks grew warm with another blush, which seemed to make Smith laugh. Pulling him quickly, Ross found himself once more pushed up against a wall after they entered his room. Smith had raised Ross' arms and trapped them above his head. He chuckled and pounced at Ross' lips once more, much harsher licking and nipping. Smith smiled and pushed his leg between Ross' he ground his hips against Ross' and a loud moan escaped Ross' mouth. Smith smiled and pulled back from the kiss,  
"Are you going to be loud?"  
"Only if you want me to mate," Ross replied in their typical teasing fashion. Smith chuckled and began undoing Ross' shirt.  
"Good," he chuckled and leaned in close to Ross' ears, "I love it when you're loud. That voice is so fucking hot." Ross whimpered as the warm breath tickled his ear but the words sent shivers down his spine. His own hands began to work with Smith's and soon the shirt was off and thrown to the floor. Smith stepped back to admire Ross' chest, yes he had seen Ross naked many times before and God damn, he had wanted to jump him then; but now, knowing that he could have Ross made this sight so much better. Pulling his jumper off, Smith waisted no time in pulling Ross back into a kiss, both tumbled to undo the others jeans and shuffle them ungracefully off each other's body.  
Both were left standing in their boxers, the heat of their body's turning the other on and their erections no longer able to hide. Ross found himself lowered on to the bed and Smith knelt down in front of him. He kissed Ross' neck before placing more kisses down his body until he reached the waist band of the boxers, Smith looked up with that cheeky smile,  
"still excited to see me?" Ross only gave a little chuckle himself and watched Smith. His hands ghosted over Ross' thighs and towards his erection. Ross gasped as Smith's finger brushed against his erection before slowly pulling it free of its confinement. Ross felt the cold of the room, but it was replaced by a warm hand as Smith slowly began to pump him. Ross' head flung back and a loud moan escaped his lips yet again.  
Smith smiled at the gorgeous sight of Ross erect, with his back arched and his head thrown back in pleasure. Smith could get use to seeing that every night and day. Smith smiled and lowered his lips to press at the tip of Ross' erection. Ross jumped and gasped at the lips on his erection, he had never before experienced this; there was a certain thrill to having sex with Smith, Ross wasn't sure what he would do next and it was certainly exciting.  
Smith chuckled letting his breath ghost along Ross' erection before slowly taking him into his mouth. Ross' head flew back once more with a loud moan as he felt the warm, wet heat of Smith's mouth. Slowly Smith began to bob his head giving little licks with his tongue and sucking his cheeks as he lowered himself; each movement seemed to make Ross louder than the rest. The sounds from Ross were so tantalising to Smith and his own erection was begging for some attention of its own. Glancing up Smith almost lost his pace as he watched Ross' tongue dance over his lips in between pants. God, Smith had never seen some one look so amazing in his life. Slowly Smith pulled himself from Ross' erection but kept his hand pumping as he watched the man whimper and writhe on the sheets almost begging for more. Smith didn't have any condoms or lube, and he sure as hell knew that Ross didn't have any after a brief statement that he played off without anyone but Smith noticing. But that didn't bother Smith, he had many interesting ways he could show his new lover his appreciation.  
"Smith..." Ross panted as he reached out to imply he wanted more. Smith smiled and pulled down his own boxers before leaning over Ross' one hand still pumping his shinning erection, the other holding him up.  
"God you are so beautiful," Smith whispered and leaned down to kiss Ross once more. He lowered his body slightly and both gasped when their erections met. Smith felt his heart beat quicker as he looked into Ross' eyes, those pale blue eyes that gave him so much attention. Smith grasped both their erection and smiled as he watched Ross moan once more. Quickly he began to pump both of them, Smith began to nip and suck at Ross' exposed neck. Ross' arms flung around Smith and pulled them closer, he ground up against Smith and small whimpers escaped his mouth proving that he wasn't going to last long. In all honesty, those sounds and knowing he had Ross under him, were driving Smith mad; he wasn't sure if he would last long at all.  
"Smith..." Ross moaned into his ear as Smith squeezed them tightly.  
"Come for me," Smith whispered as he bit down on Ross' neck. With a few more thrusts, Ross found himself crying out as he released over Smith's hands and their stomachs, but even as he hit orgasm he continued to thrust against Smith and made those delicious noises that Smith couldn't resist. Only moments later, with a deep moan into Ross' collar bone did Smith come himself. His body spent, his arms shaking as they attempted to keep him up; but they yielded sending Smith on top of Ross and both panted from the aftermath of their actions. Their legs and arms tangled around each other, the sweat mixed as their bodies gently moved against each other and their breath danced along the others face as both with content smiles watched each other

* * *

 

Slowly wakefulness stirred Smith's brain back to life, his body was surrounded in a warmth of comfort under the sheets and against the person he had spent the night with. Before he even opened his eyes Smith was smiling and nuzzling into the body surrounded in his arm. Cracking them open he saw Ross sleeping soundly next to him, curled up and playing little spoon to Smith. Smith kissed the back of his head and pulled Ross' body closer to his wanting to stay like this for a little while longer. Cuddling early in the morning was something Smith loved and damn Ross was so comfortable enough that Smith would happily spend the rest of his days up against his warm body. Atlast Smith realised that it would not be long before Ross would be getting up and no doubted be fussing over making food, like he always did when someone stayed over. Quietly as possible Smith extracted himself from Ross and placed a quick kiss on Ross' cheek before leaving the room.  
Ross groaned as he heard his alarm going off. Swinging his arm out he blindly searched for his phone, he groaned when he opened one eye to see it was not in his usual spot. Stretching under the sheets Ross sighed as he found himself wondering if he could will his phone to turn off. He closed his eyes and listened to the tune that seemed slightly different to, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Attempting to persuade himself to get up, knock the phone off and allow himself to have a lie in was becoming a very nice thought, that was until the alarm stopped. Cracking one eye open Ross looked over to see why the phone had stopped, had it run out of battery? Nope! There bending over in a pair of boxers and one of his Superdry hoodies was Smith, holding a tray with food on it. Ross blinked a couple of times, hoping that he was not dreaming, but no that was Smith in his room. The taller man turned around and smiled as he seemed to notice Ross.  
"Good morning," Smith laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You were out super quick last night." Ross slowly pulled himself into a sitting up position causing him to note his state of undress. Smith chuckled as Ross rearranged the sheets to cover his lower regions. He placed the tray on Ross lap and smiled as he placed the two cups of tea on the bedside table.  
"What's this?" Ross asked slightly confused and with a sleepy moan.  
"A concoction of crazy pills," Smith chuckled taking a piece of toast from the tray, " it's our breakfast silly. What did you expect? A quick shag and I leave without even saying goodbye."  
"No," Ross shook his head and smiled, "I was at least expecting a blowie this morning." Ross laughed as Smith gave him a little shove and nibbled on his toast.  
"Thanks," Ross smiled.  
"No problem," Smith smiled as he crossed his legs and shifted over to sit next to Ross. He placed his arms around the smaller man and nuzzled into his neck. "Least I can do after a nice night." Ross blushed as he remembered more things of the night before; their second round where Smith had Ross bugging to be shagged, if it weren't for the lack of lube and condoms. Smith chuckled,  
"Must say was not expecting more than one round." Smith gave a little kiss to Ross' neck before leaning on his shoulder, "but hey, two guys with high sex drives," he gave a little shrug, "I could get use to his exercise." Ross smiled and leant over to place a kiss on Smiths lips. Ross gave a little wink,  
"I'm sure we can make it an intense workout next time."


End file.
